Staples
Dear Wikiers, In my very first submission, I will be talking about staples. Staples are key in early deck building, because they set a good foundation for decks that are not yet complete. Staples are cards that work well in almost any deck. Staples can be any kind of card. Certain spells and traps work good in different ways. Most trap staples defend against attack from the opponent, such as Mirror Force, Bottomles Trap Hole, and Scrap Iron Scarcrow. Mystical Space Typhoon is a very common card that can help, but in a complete deck, you should use only a small amount. A complete deck should not rely on staples too much, rather save space for decks that have unique spell and trap cards e.g. Rekindling. Synchro Staples Certain Synchros mostly can be used in just one deck, because they require a specific tuner or type of tuner, but lots of Sychros can be summoned by any tuner. These are the Staple Synchros. It is good to have a variety of them, each one to use for a different situation. You should have many levels of Staple Synhcros, so you do not have to compromise for a certain level. Although lots of synchros are not selectively tuned, their ability only works in one deck and should not be use as a staple (unless they have another ability that is neutral) Certain synchro staples can be used better in some decks than others, because it is easier to tune for that level, or because its ability (like piercing or bouncing). It may be neccecary to use multiple copies of these cards in your extra deck. ArmoryArmDP08-EN-UR-1E.png|The only LV 4 staple. AllyofJusticeCatastorHA01-EN-ScR-LE.jpg|A very good LV 5 against most decks. 400px-Brionac,DragonoftheIceBarrierDT01-EN-DUPR-DT.jpg|You should have lots of draw power for this LV 6. GoyoGuardianTDGS-EN-UR-UE.jpg|This LV 6 helps get monster you swarm a lot. AncientFairyDragonCT06-EN-ScR-LE.jpg|This card can help against a field spell deck. BlackRoseDragonCT05-EN-ScR-LE.png|This card can get you out of some bad situations. ScrapArchfiendDREV-EN-SR-1E.png|just a plain old beatstick(if not in a scrap deck) X-SaberUrbellumHA01-EN-ScR-LE.jpg StardustDragonDP08-EN-SR-1E.jpg|A very good defensive effect, and good attack too. Red-Dragon-Archfiend.png|This card shuts helps shut down defensive decks. Black-WingedDragonTSHD-EN-UR-1E.png|Burn decks can't compete with this card. ColossalFighter5DS1-EN-SR-1E.png|Try to run warriors if you will use this card. ScrapDragonDREV-EN-UR-1E.jpg|U should use this card for its destructive effect. ThoughtRulerArchfiendTDGS-EN-UR-1E.png|Gain lifepoints with this card. AllyofJusticeFieldMarshalHA02-EN-ScR-1E.png|Can add good draw power to a deck. MistWurmHA01-EN-ScR-LE.png|A good field clearing card. 400px-Trishula,DragonoftheIceBarrierDT08-JP-DUPR-DT.jpg|Not yet released, but available on KCVDS. FormulaSynchronSTBL-EN-R-1E.png|Surprisingly low level, but a great tuner. You should mostly use Staple Synchros that match your deck's strategy or are easy to summon. All of these monsters can be used in any deck, but if you have a deck that works well with their abilty, do not hesitate to put them in. Colossal Fighter for example, is a great staple for decks that use warriors, and because of its sheer attack power, plus its ressurection. Colossal fighter is a good stap[le for any deck that uses large amounts of warriors, or assalt mode activate.